


STOP SEXUALIZING TOMMYINNIT

by azathioprine



Category: mcyt
Genre: Minecraft, TommyInnit - Freeform, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, stop sexualizing tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azathioprine/pseuds/azathioprine
Summary: IF YOU WRITE TOMMYINNIT FANFICTION OR SOMEOME YOU KNOW DOES AND THEY ARE GOING BEYOND BOUNDERIES, PLEASE READ THIS.
Relationships: disgusting pedophilia
Comments: 30
Kudos: 55





	STOP SEXUALIZING TOMMYINNIT

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF P/D/PH/LIA, UNDERAGE THINGS, ETC

ive been seeing a LOT of mcyt fanfictions and shit. now listen...sexualizing REAL people is gross...but sexualizing a FUCKING MINOR IS WORSE. i already hate 90% of ao3 because of stans shipping REAL people and writing UNDERAGE shit but I HATE the mcyt fandom SO MUCH. now ik not all fans are bad but there are the stans and shit who write and ship tommyinnit WHEN HE IS A LITERAL MINOR???? HE IS FUCKING 16 AND PEOPLE ARE OVER HERE DRAWING ILLEGAL SHIT. this is WRONG. and I rlly do not care if it's legal in Britain either!! the rule for age is 18 when you're on the internet, thats how it works. these people aren't for you to sexualize like pornstars, LET ALONE CHILDREN. tommy HIMSELF said he literally doesn't like it. at all. HAVE SOME COMMON SENSE AND ACTUALLY STOP. ITS LITERALLY NOT THAT HARD??? have ya'll seen the shit on twitter cuz GOD FUCKING DAMN bro these people are bold wtf?? real pedo behavior! and! to add on since I read some comments: I do not care if someone is writing it to cope or anything. i do care about people's well being but if anything, write with an oc or something. tommy said he didn't like it and i can only imagine how he feels about being sexualized in the ways i see. and despite the writer/artist's age, they shouldn't be presenting their sexual fantasy writing of him to the whole world at all. he said he hated it and didn't feel comfortable so the fact that people are trying to excuse this really DISGUSTS me. I will admit that yeah I was really pissed tf off so I got rlly mad and said some rude shit but that doesn't excuse the fact that people are being gross. I don't care what anyone says and how many times they try to say oh but you're being insensitive cuz ppl write this to blablalba. there's no excuse for this kind of behavior AT ALL. share this to writers who are still writing this crap and blatantly ignoring tommy's wishes, thanks. and _p.s._ to the people who disagree and are trying to make excuses, no ❤.

p.p.s. i know some people use this to cope with trauma and i do understand. however, he has explicitly said he doesn't endorse it and he especially doesn't like the fact that people write and draw this when he is a child. please use ocs or fictional people and not real people. he is a child anyway and the fact he had to say it is really unfortunate.

and a P.P.P.S. (honestly idk what it stands for), please do not argue in the comments. if you are going to disagree with someone, please debate in a healthy manner.


End file.
